


It Took A Zombie Apocalypse to Get A Boyfriend

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carlico, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, drug addict!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Carl save a boy from a group of walkers that had overwhelmed the teen, and Carl just can't help his raging hormones.</p><p> </p><p>///It isn't really during a time or season, which I apologize for, but I just couldn't think of what season it would be in other than #4. Oh well, I hope it isn't super shitty, and just saying, if you don't want to read the nearly smut, I'll tell you when it's starting and when it ends.\\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Him

"Go Hazel! Leave me behind!" Carl heard some one shouting deep in the woods.

He looked at his father with pleading eyes, "We have to help them! come on!" He whisper-yelled, urging his father to go and help the poor person who was yelling.

Carl and Rick took off running towards where the yelling was coming from. An ear splitting sound came from just ahead of them, a whistle, where they could hear a guy taunting and insulting the walkers and whistling. 

"Hey stupid! Come and get me! Over here idiota! Look at me dumb ass!" They heard the same boy shouting in between shrieking whistles.

The two burst into a walker infested clearing. Carl could clearly see who was shouting, a boy about fifteen or sixteen, wearing tattered black clothing under an aviators jacket, and skin pale as snow, with hair that contrasted greatly. His curly long, ebony hair flew around his face as he ran around the group of walkers that had gathered, always just out of reach, as he lobbed off their heads. The pair launched into action, startling the boy as the slightly muted gun shots sounded in the small clearing.

the reanimated quickly fell, ensuing in Rick asking rapid-fire questions. "We need to leave. Now," The dark haired teen said, walking towards the direction the sun was setting in.

They walked along the train tracks nearby, as Rick asked questions that the teen really didn't want to answer.

"What's your Name?"

"Nico,"

"Do you have a camp?"

"No,"

Carl could tell that Nico was already becoming agitated.

"Where a-"

"Who's Hazel?" Carl asked, interrupting his father completely.

Nico smiled slightly, "She's my little sister," He whispered with a melancholy smile, looking down at the metal rail he was walking on. He then spoke again louder this time, "And I will find her,"

They walked on in silence, before Rick began asking more questions. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"Lost count,"

"And people?"

"Seven,"

"Why?"

Nico looked back, stepping off the rail in the process. "They were bitten, and my father was a murderer," He said sadly.

Carl sped up the pace that he was walking at so that he and Nico were side by side as they walked on.

"Who were the other six?" Carl asked softly.

"I'd rather not speak of them," He murmured quietly, sounding like he might cry.

He stepped off the tracks and started towards the woods on the left side, looking back at them and saying, "Follow me, I know a small shack we can stay at,"

And so into the darkened woods they went soon walking into another clearing where an old shack stood. Nico walked up the steps and opened the door, and going inside. Rick and Carl exchanged a glance followed after the teen.


	2. Slightly Drunken Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets drunk, and Carl decides to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I've been killer busy with school and cadets and a ton of other shit.

Carl and Rick entered the small shack, instantaneously spotting Nico, who was standing in the centre of the room. Nico was rubbing a old and faded locket that hung around his neck. Carl just wanted to walk up to him and kiss him, and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Yeah, he's gay and currently developing a crush on Nico. Nico looked up and quickly shoved the locket into his shirt with a slight blush. the two locked eyes and Nico's faint blush seemed to darken. Was Nico gay too? Carl would probably never know.

Rick looked around suspiciously, as if waiting for a walker to jump out and attack.

"Don't worry, i already checked the only other room." Nico assured the man.

Rick visibly relaxed while Carl walked closer to the other teen. Bumping his shoulder against Nico's, Carl smiled down at him, only just realizing how much taller he was.

Nico moved away with a frown on his face."I'm going to look around," he stated as he walked into the back room.

About half an hour later, Rick and Carl made themselves at home while Nico rummaged around in the other room. Soon je emerged from the dark room holding a crate filled with jars of what looked like water. Carl gave him a weird look.

"Why do you have jars of water?" Carl asked as he grabbed one, opening it and bring it to his lips to take a sip.

"Don't drink that!" Nico shouted trying in vain to snatch it from Carl's grasp.

Rick jolted awake on the couch where he had dozed off. "What's going on?" He asked sleep still evident in his voice.

"This is not water, this," Nico held up one of the jars, "is moonshine," He calmly explained, watching Carl quickly replace the lid and set the jar down.

Nico set the crate down on a table and sat down with Carl on the floor infront of the fireplace, which had been lit by Rick. The man stood and walked over to where Nico had placed the crate. He began to inspect the jars of moonshine. Nico glanced up at him before joining him by the table. "I was thinking maybe we could empty them and refill them with water," Nico explained to him. "Do you know if there's a stream or something nearby?" Rick asked. "About a mile west from here," he answered looking towards the door.

After a while Nico went out onto the small porch, claiming that he would be keeping watch. In reality, he was going to get drunk. He perched upon the railing, opening the jar of moonshine and taking a swig. He knew he shouldn't drink, especially with the looming threat of walkers, but he just couldn't help himself. He was half way finished the moonshine when he started to feel the effects of alcohol. He soon drained the bitter liquid from the jar.

Setting the jar beside him on the railing, he jumped down, stumbling slightly. He straightened himself out and started to go inside, but ended up tripping on the stairs. 'Fucking idiot,' He thought angrily.

"You alright?" Nico heard someone ask softly.

He looked up and saw, well thought he saw, an angel. A faint blush appeared along his cheekbones as he stood up.

"U-uh, yeah, just tripped," Nico stuttered as he came face to face with Carl.

Carl stepped closer to Nico, his eyebrows furrowing, "Are you drunk, Nico?" He asked the other teen.

Nico smiled sheepishly and looked down at his feet, "Maybe," he mumbled.

Sighing, Carl wrapped an arm around Nico's waist, mentally himself that it was to steady the swaying teen, and nothing else. He had Nico sit down on the steps, not wanting to bring him in and risk his father finding out. At least, that's what he told himself. Sitting down beside Nico, he wrapped an arm around the other teen. Carl shivered slightly in the cool fall breeze. Nico shifted, and began taking off his aviator's jacket, and gave it to Carl.

"Here," Nico said as he held out the still warm jacket.

Carl tried to refuse, but Nico insisted, so he ended up with Nico's jacket draped over his shoulders. Nico shifted his position, laying his head on Carl's shoulder, his forehead pressed against Carl's neck. Carl could feel Nico's every breath, warm puffs of air hitting his collar bone with every exhale.

Carl smiled, wishing this moment would never end, but sadly, everything comes to an end.

Nico shifted once again, his arms snaking around Carl's waist, and his head moving so that his face was buried in the crook of the other teen's neck. A raging blush spread, starting at Carl's neck, all the way up to his ears.

"Are you alright? Your neck is really warm," Nico mumbled, raising his head from Carl's neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carl replied softly.

But, before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in to kiss Nico. Or was Nico leaning in to kiss him? He didn't know, all he knew was that they were scooting closer, as the kiss deepened. Nico's hands found their way into Carl's hair, while Carl's hands trailed down Nico's back.

They eventually had to break away from the kiss, both gasping for air with their foreheads pressed together, their hands still roaming each others bodies. Nico's small, pale hands slipped under Carl's shirt, causing him to shiver slightly. Leaning forewords, Nico pressed their lips together once again. Carl gently traced Nico's lower lip with his tongue, as if asking for entrance. Nico gladly opened his mouth for Carl, Their tongues moving together in perfect harmony.

But of course, that's when Rick decided to go and check on the two of them. Rick walked out onto the porch to see his son and the boy he just met, in an intense make-out session. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat, causing the two boys to jump away from each other and look at him.

"Come inside and get some sleep," he said to them.

With faces that would shame the brightest of tomatoes, they got up to go inside. As Nico was about to go inside, Rick stopped him.

"If you hurt my son," he whispered angrily in Nico's ear, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Yes sir," Nico mumbled, feeling like he would fall over. What a terrible time to be drunk.


End file.
